Christian Redl
Christian Redl (born 20 April 1948, Schleswig, Germany) is a German actor and musician. Redl was born in Schleswig. His father was a teacher. He grew up in Kassel, and studied from 1967 to 1970 at the Drama School in Bochum. He then began to act at theaters in Wuppertal, Frankfurt, Bremen and Hamburg, where he worked worked with Claus Peymann, Luc Bondy and Peter Zadek. In 1986 he played his first major role in a movie production: Sierra Leone, by Uwe Schrader. He gained fame in the late 1980s and early 1990s with films by Bernd Schadewald, especially through the main role in the television production Der Hammermörder (The murder hammer), for which he was awarded the Adolf Grimme Prize and Angst (Anxiety), for which he received a tele-Star nomination. Apart from theater, her also appeared in other television productions: Der Rosenmörder (The Rose murderer), Ein mörderischer Plan (A murderous plan) and Späte Rache (Late revenge). Two other theater productions were Lea by Ivan Fila and the trio of Hermione Hundtgeburt. One of his most known role is Generaloberst Alfred Jodl, in the 2004 movie Der Untergang. In that film's most famous scene, Redl was one of the four actors (the other three were Dieter Mann, Rolf Kanies and Justus von Dohnányi) who were detained in Bruno Ganz's briefing room for not ordering Steiner's attack. He also played in the German film production Tattoo of Robert Schwentke and in a film of the ZDF police drama series, Nachtschicht (Nachtschicht – Vatertag) (Night Shift - Father's Day) by Lars Becker. Redl is regularly in film and television productions to see, especially in novels like television in the ZDF series KDD - Kriminaldauerdienst) and in international cinema productions like Krabat by Marco Kreuzpaintner and Die Päpstin (''Pope Joan) by Sönke Wortmann. At the Hamburg Chamber of games he played in ''Der Totmacher (The Deathmaker), and the St. Pauli Theatre in Die Dreigroschenoper (The Threepenny Opera). In the spring of 2009 he played in Tod in der Eifel (Death in the Eifel), a television film by John Grieser, and Der Tote im Spreewald (The dead in the Spreewald). Redl is also an audio book speaker and musician. He is the stepbrother of actor Wolf Redl. Filmography *''White Tiger'' (2012) .... Wilhelm Keitel *''Der Uranberg'' (2010) .... Gottlieb Meinel *''Die Stunde der Nutria'' (2009) .... Thorsten Krüger *''Pope Joan'' (2009) .... Abbot of Fulda *''Tod in der Eifel'' (2009) .... Rolf Schanz *''Krabat'' (2008) .... Evil sorcerer *''Jüngste Gericht, Das'' (2008) .... Renz *''Yella'' (2007) .... Yellas Vater *''Schatzinsel, Die'' (2007) .... Billy Bones *''KDD - Kriminaldauerdienst'' (Serial TV) (2007) .... Rainer Sallek *''Als der Fremde kam'' (2006) .... Mathias Wernicke *''Geheimnis im Moor, Das'' (2006) .... Thorsten Krüger *''Wilsberg - Callgirls'' (2006) .... Debelius *''Die letzte Schlacht'' (2005) .... Hans Krebs *''Nachtschicht - Tod im Supermarkt'' (2005) .... Rudi Sakora *''Schimanski - Sünde'' (2005) .... Gaubner *''Spiele der Macht - 11011 Berlin'' (2005) .... *''Downfall'' (2004) .... Generaloberst Alfred Jodl *''Dreigroschenoper, Die'' (2004) .... Jonathan Jeremias Peachum *''Nachtschicht - Vatertag'' (2004) .... Rudi *''Außer Kontrolle'' (2004) .... *''Aufstand, Der'' (2003) .... Beria (Head of KGB) *''Nachts, wenn der Tag beginnt'' (2003) .... Dr. Friedrich Thomasius *''Geisel, Die'' (2003) .... Vollmer *''Tödliches Vertrauen'' (2002) .... Kommissar Tönning *''Operation Rubikon'' (2002) .... Innenminister Langheinrich *''Tattoo'' (2002) .... Minks *''Gangster'' (2002) .... Duvall *''Mörderischer Plan, Ein'' (2001) .... Robert Pfaff *''Späte Rache'' (2001) .... Klaus Klempow *''Gestohlene Leben, Das'' (2000) .... Bruno Stein *''Anwalt Abel - Das Geheimnis der Zeugin'' (2000) .... Claudius *''Einer geht noch'' (2000) .... Heinzi Schämpp *''Federmann'' (1999) .... Federmann *''Oskar und Leni'' (1999) .... Oskar *''St. Pauli Nacht'' (1999) .... Brilli *''Sturmzeit'' (1999) .... Victor *''Urlaub auf Leben und Tod - Eine Familie hält zusammen'' (1999) .... Popeye *''Bertolt Brecht - Liebe, Revolution und andere gefährliche Sachen'' (1998) .... *''Hundert Jahre Brecht'' (1998) .... Baal *''Vickys Alptraum'' (1998) .... Kommissar Wachsmann *''Rosenmörder, Der'' (1998) .... Georg Taubert *''Irrlichter'' (1998) .... Professor Havlik *''Trio, Das'' (1998) .... Karl *''Solo für Klarinette'' (1998) .... Thomas Hecht *''Sperling und der gefallene Engel'' (1997) .... *''Koerbers Akte: Kleines Mädchen - großes Geld'' (1997) .... Herr Wilms *''Angeschlagen'' (1997) .... Chef *''Kindermord, Der'' (1997) .... Oskar *''Landgang für Ringo'' (1996) .... *''Starkes Team - Eins zu Eins, Ein'' (1996) .... Holm *''Lea'' (1996) .... Strehlow *''Bunte Hunde'' (1995) .... Police officer *''The Infiltrator'' (1995) .... Rheindorf *''Kinder des Satans'' (1995) .... Pfarrer *''Tag der Abrechnung - Der Amokläufer von Euskirchen'' (1994) .... *''Angst'' (1994) .... Herwig Seitz *''Schattenboxer'' (1992) .... Rasselin *''Verurteilt: Anna Leschek'' (1991) .... Günther Siebert *''Hammermörder, Der'' (1990) .... Erich Rohloff *''Verbrechen des Professor Capellari: Zerbrechliche Beweise, Die'' (2001) .... C.C. Brinkmann *''Zwei Brüder - Verschleppt'' (1999) .... Leo Passlack *''Zwei Brüder - Tödliche Träume'' (1997) .... Passlack *''Sierra Leone'' (1987) .... Fred Discography *2003: François Villon (Musikalisches Hörstück) *2003: Van Gogh. Briefe an seinen Bruder Theo *2003: Dostojewskij – Aufzeichnungen aus dem Kellerloch *2005: Das Wilde Herz (eigene Lieder) *2007: G. Simenon – Betty *2007: Baudelaire – Liebesgedichte *2008: Rilke – Liebesgedichte *2009: Deutsche Schauerballaden *2010: Baudelaire - Die Blumen des Bösen Trivia *Redl shares the same birth date with Adolf Hitler, 59 years apart, which, coincidentally, is the feast day for the cannabis-smoking subculture (4/20). **However, in this parody, Adolf Hitler does not seem to be happy about it. **Such that Jodl's objections to Hitler's plans annoy him, Hitler decides to have him killed. Gallery RedlTree.jpg|Redl being a Treehugger ChristianRedlHM.jpg|Redl with a Hitler-like moustache AlfredKrebs.jpg|As Hans Krebs in Die letzte Schlacht. Christian Redl as Herwig Seitz in Angst 1994.jpg|Christian Redl with hair and moustache. Christian Redl as Evil sorcerer in Krabat.jpg|Dolfy decided he had enough of Jodl's objections and poked his right eye. AbbotJodl.jpg|He has yet to become a Pope. White_Tiger_Keitel_Jodl.png|As Wilhelm Keitel in White Tiger. Category:Actors